


Walls

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Navigating a new relationship.





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> this is set during the season 2 finale, between the Gate being closed and the events of a month later. Mostly Jonathan POV, navigating their new relationship in the aftermath of everything that happened. A little bit of angst, a little bit of fluff. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

Nancy wakes to sunshine streaming in the cabin's windows. It's cold here in November, but she feels warm and secure under the blankets where he had been, too. 

This time last year, Jonathan was in this same situation: taking care of his family, while Will recovered. She isn't going to let Jonathan do all the work alone. They're two parts of a whole, two pieces of one very new, and very exciting, relationship.  _ You don't have to do this, _ he's told her more than once. But Nancy does want to.

###

Jonathan takes his family home the morning after Will's exorcism at the cabin. He and Joyce got Will settled in, Joyce lying down with him, watching over her younger son. Jonathan's movements are frantic, trying to do several things at once. He abruptly stops when he sees Nancy in the kitchen, making a list.

He swallows hard, the weight of last year's events heavy on his mind. "Nance? Let me take care of a couple of things, and then I'll take you home." Jonathan looks down at the floor, and then away, not sure how to handle these new developments between them. Fighting monsters together is one thing. Sleeping together is another. 

"No."

Jonathan looks up to see Nancy looking him in the eyes. He sees frustration there.  _ Those eyes.  _ "No, Jonathan. You're not doing all of this yourself this time."

"Nancy, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to, Jonathan. But I want to. Let me help."

He scratches his head, looking at Nancy and then at the floor again. "I just wasn't sure how much time you'd want to spend together when we got back."

Jonathan knows that came out wrong. He doesn't know how else to say it. How do you say to the girl you've loved for so long  _ I need to be with my family, but I need to be with you too?  _ He's built walls around himself all these years; they smashed through one that night in the bunker. But he knows it's just the start.

When he looks up again, Nancy is outside. He runs out the front door, afraid he's upset her. His mind is racing.  _ I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I don't know how to be a boyfriend. I want you here. _

He's surprised, then, when Nancy hands him his keys. "We need to go to the store." He takes her hands in his, kissing them, and holds her close. Jonathan tells himself it's okay to let the walls start to come down. It's the only way.

###

Since that night at the cabin, they've been together three times. Each time, he's left wanting more, feeling like a part of him leaves when she goes home. There are kisses in the darkroom during lunch, making out in the car before they head home. Study sessions with more snuggling than studying. He's thankful for whatever stars aligned in the universe that allowed him to have this.

Jonathan doesn't know how to tell Joyce about this relationship. He thinks it would be awkward to say  _ we went to get justice for Barb and Will and oh, by the way, we slept together and she's my girlfriend now.  _ He's been the man of the house for a while, but he's also 17, and that's an uncomfortable conversation to have 

"You should take Nancy to that new place downtown this weekend. I hear they have really good pizza, and it's right by the movie theater…"

Jonathan drops the knife he's been using to cut potatoes while making dinner with Joyce. He doesn't have to tell her. She just _ knows. _

Jonathan is blushing when he looks over at Joyce. She's laughing. "Really, Jonathan? You didn't think I noticed something was different with you?"

He hesitates for a second. "I wasn't sure what to say. And I've been needed around here, for you and for Will."

Joyce checks the oven, and turns to face Jonathan, that smile still on her face. "I knew that some day you would fall in love. I can't think of a better girl than Nancy."

That Saturday, Jonathan takes Nancy to the new place downtown. It's their first actual date. The pizza is pretty good. The company is wonderful. 

He stays with Nancy that night.  _ If this is what falling in love feels like _ , Jonathan thinks,  _ give me all of it. _

###

It's the last Sunday of November when the news about Hawkins Lab breaks.

Nancy's eyes grow wide when she sees the front page of The Star. It's all there. News about the tape, and the Lab, and their watered-down story about a chemical asphyxiant. There's no comment from the Department of Energy - yet - but the damage is done. 

"We did it."

"We did what?," Jonathan asks, joining her in the Wheelers' kitchen. And then he too sees the article. He pulls Nancy close to him, reading over her shoulder.

"You know," Jonathan starts, planting a kiss on Nancy's temple, "I think it was mostly you who did it. Although I was happy to be your partner in taking down The Man."

Nancy sets the paper back on the kitchen table, her hands clasping Jonathan's, whose arms are around her waist. " _ We  _ did it. It was us. You and me. We make a pretty good team, you know."

Jonathan smiles as Nancy pulls him in for a kiss.  _ Us.  _ A party of two. He hopes this feeling never goes away.

  
  
  



End file.
